Cinco Días
by ColdestSnow
Summary: [Traducción Autorizada] FF Original: Five Days - mysticflakes - [One-shot] - Perder una apuesta es nada para Kuramochi, pero cuando el castigo involucra a Ryousuke, es un asunto completamente distinto. Las cinco notas que acepta escribir con la intención de ver a un Ryousuke nervioso - algo que el equipo nunca ha visto - repentinamente no parecen tan simples con ellos de por medio.


**Aclaración:**FF Original: **Five Days – mysticflakes**

Ni Daiya ni esta historia me pertenecen.

**Notas de la Autora:**Um. Realmente no tengo idea pero creo que esto se me fue un poco de las manos…

Escrito para el segundo reto de escritura organizado por geekinthepink23.

**Prompt: **Broma a Ryousuke Kominato.

**Advertencia: **Posiblemente un Ryousuke OOC, pero así es como imagino que sería. Um, en privado. O tal vez es sólo mi extraña fantasía… y un poco de ese oscuro fanfic con el cual me topé – (se encoge en una esquina)

* * *

**Cinco Días**

* * *

Kuramochi traga en seco cuando todos fijan sus miradas en él.

"No puedes estar hablando en serio," protesta débilmente, tratando de evadir el acuerdo.

Una divertida sonrisa curva los labios de Miyuki. "¿Parece que bromeo?"

"Sería un suicidio," intenta nuevamente.

Haruichi aclara su garganta, un rubor inunda sus mejillas cuando todos los ojos giran hacia él. "También me gustaría ver."

"¡Así se habla, Harucchi!" aclama Sawamura, palmeando enérgicamente la espalda del muchacho de cabello rosa. "Kuramochi-senpai, ¡sé hombre y hazlo!"

Silenciosamente, dirige una mirada de súplica a Tetsu, cuyos labios se curvan por una pequeña fracción de tiempo. Un escalofrío recorre su columna. "_Soy_ el capitán, después de todo…" La sobreentendida amenaza flota en el aire, en medio del grupo, y el sonido de Masuko al masticar su pudín se hace más ruidoso.

"_Masuko,"_ gruñe Kuramochi. El muchacho levanta la mirada. "¿Quieres pudín? Creo que Ryousuke parece –"

"¡Maldición, perdiste! ¡Así que sólo hazlo, Kuramochi!" dice Jun, cerrando de golpe el manga que leía.

Ellos esperan, sus ojos centrados en él intencionalmente.

"… _bien_, lo haré. Sólo cinco días."

* * *

_**Día 1**_

Kuramochi evita estremecerse mientras desliza una nota rosada dentro del casillero de Ryousuke. "Maldición, esto – No puedo creer que haya escrito –"

"–casi terminado."

La voz de Ryousuke provoca un cosquilleo en su piel, y se endereza de su postura en cuclillas, justo en el momento que vislumbra el cabello rosa del muchacho a punto de doblar la esquina, sin duda dirigiéndose hacia su casillero.

"¡Oh, mierda!" Maldice y se precipita hacia la siguiente fila de casilleros, su corazón latiendo salvajemente en su pecho, sus ojos ensanchados.

"Oi, Ryousuke-kun, ¿eso de ahí es una carta de amor?"

Se hace un silencio. Luego el sonido de un papel al ser desdoblado. Kuramochi contiene su respiración. _Maldición, maldición, maldición._

"**Eres uh, bastante tierno,"** una voz que no pertenece a Ryousuke lee en voz alta. "¿… una confesión?"

"Sólo bótalo por ahí," dice Ryousuke tranquilamente, y el casillero se cierra de golpe. "Tengo entrenamiento de béisbol."

Kuramochi siente sus mejillas arder. Bien, así que no es _tan_ bueno escribiendo cartas de amor.

\\\\\\\\\\+\\\\\\\\\

"¡Haha!" Miyuki sujeta su estómago mientras ríe. "¿Quién escribe _uh_ en una carta?"

Kuramochi siente una vena latir; gruñendo dice, "¡Ustedes me _forzaron_ a hacerlo! Sólo porque quieren verlo lucir nervioso –"

"No lo hará si continuas escribiendo esa basura." Miyuki toma un trago de agua de su botella.

"¿Crees poder hacerlo mejor?"

Finalmente deja de reírse – ese _bastardo_ – y asiente. Colocando la botella de agua nuevamente sobre la silla, llama, "¡Oi, Sawamura, ven aquí!"

¿Para qué está llamando al idiota?

_"¿Qué?"_ grita Sawamura, a modo de respuesta, "Estoy hablando con –"

Miyuki chasquea los dedos. "Aquí, ahora." Kuramochi rueda los ojos; a este cátcher realmente le gusta molestarlo. A veces se pregunta…

Sawamura gruñe, y llega en un instante, pisoteando todo el camino hasta allí. "Tú, bastardo, no soy un perr–"

Miyuki lo interrumpe, "¿Sabes por qué tengo mi guante en una sola mano?"

Sawamura parpadea.

Kuramochi parpadea. ¿A dónde quiere llegar?

"Uh…"

Miyuki desliza su mano hacia la de Sawamura, entrelazando sus dedos suavemente, naturalmente. Una sonrisa se estira en su rostro cuando el de Sawamura se torna imposiblemente rojo, por una vez, sin palabras. "Porque," murmura, lo suficientemente alto como para que Kuramochi escuche, "así puedo sostener tu mano con la otra." Miyuki lleva la mano hacia sus labios –

Kuramochi había tenido _suficiente_. "¡Este es el maldito bullpen, Miyuki! ¡No flirtees aquí!"

"Sólo estaba enseñándote," dice Miyuki inocentemente, enderezándose de su posición mientras suelta la mano de Sawamura, quien aún luce demasiado nervioso y confundido como para hablar.

Sí, claro.

"Kuramochi." La voz se escucha tan cercana y tan repentina que Kuramochi salta, alejándose casi un metro y medio de distancia.

¿Lo descubrió?

Ryousuke lo mira, apoyándose contra la valla, sus labios se crispan con diversión, "¿Qué sucede?"

Suspira, aliviado. Parece que no. "¡N-nada! ¡Vamos a entrenar! ¡Hyahahaha!"

* * *

**_Día 2_**

Kuramochi se fuerza a respirar mientras se pega al casillero que está justo detrás del de Ryousuke, el sudor humedece la parte trasera de su cuello. Ryousuke está abriendo su casillero, el mismo amigo a su lado, ambos riendo. Su estómago se hace un nudo con inquietud, pero lo ignora.

"¡Hay otra carta!"

Un suspiro. "Déjalo ser, Tekkai-kun."

Tekkai lo ignora. **"Te ves hermoso jugando béisbol."** Canturrea. "Bastante dulce, ¿eh? ¿Tú fan, Ryousuke-kun?"

El casillero se cierra de golpe. "Probablemente fue escrito como broma."

Kuramochi gruñe. Sí, fue forzado a hacerlo, y había tomado opiniones de otras personas en internet para escribir eso. Pero, en su defensa, Ryousuke _sí_ se ve realmente magnífico cuando juega, no en el sentido femenino, pero… hace que su corazón se detenga algunas veces.

\\\\\\\\\\+\\\\\\\\\

El grupo se junta a su alrededor. "Al menos esto es mejor que ese pobre cumplido," comenta Miyuki, asintiendo con la cabeza.

"No sabía que podías usar palabras como 'hermoso'," dice Jun, riendo entre dientes mientras lo palmea en la espalda.

Las mejillas de Kuramochi enrojecen. Desea que los cinco días se acaben ya. "Cállate."

"Mm," Tetsu asiente con la cabeza en señal de aprobación. "Sólo tres días más. Gana el juego, Kuramochi."

Masuko lame la última porción de pudín en su cuchara, y asiente silenciosamente con la cabeza. Kuramochi suspira – no puede imaginar como una carta de amor podría perturbar a Ryousuke – él probablemente ya estaba acostumbrado a recibirlas.

"Eres cercano a él," dice Haruichi calmadamente, "di algo sincero, senpai."

Kuramochi lo mira, y asiente lentamente. La forma en la que el menor de los Kominato lo está mirando, le hace sentir que esto no es una simple apuesta que llegó a perder, y por la cual está forzado a ser el que escribirá esas notas. Haruichi responde con otro asentimiento, una sonrisa expectante curva sus labios antes de desviar la mirada.

¿Lo estará pensando demasiado?

* * *

**_Día 3_**

"Sabes, estoy esperando con ansias esas visitas al casillero," la alegre voz de Tekkai-kun se deja escuchar.

Kuramochi frunce el ceño, ¿Qué demonios le pasa a ese?

"Oh – oh, ahí está, ¡de nuevo!"

Un código. **"No ocultes cosas que duelen – **hay una parte que está tachada." La confusión es evidente en su voz, y Kuramochi se sobresalta en su escondite, casi golpeándose la cabeza contra la fila de casilleros detrás de él en su apuro. ¡Había deslizado el _borrador_ que no debía ser visto! _Oh, maldición._

"**Te estás presionan–" **Kuramochi desea poder desaparecer de la vergüenza. Incluso cuando _tenía_ que ser leído, no quería que _otras_ personas lo leyeran.

Se detiene abruptamente, y hay un momento de tranquilidad que le dice que no terminará de leerlo. "¿Ryousuke-kun?" pregunta Tekkai.

Kuramochi espera que le diga que lo bote por ahí. _Por favor, por favor –_

"¿Reconoces la escritura?" la voz de Tekkai rompe el silencio.

_Mierda_. Al parecer Ryousuke acababa de tomar el papel. _Estoy completamente jodido._

Un pesado silencio.

"… no."

Kuramochi siente la carga del alivio y la decepción, ambas a la vez. Después de dos años de amistad y ¿él aún no puede reconocer su forma de escribir? _Idiota._ Espera en silencio a que se vayan, unos minutos después, recoge su mochila y camina pesadamente hacia el campo de entrenamiento, sin poder entender la opresión en su pecho.

\\\\\\\\\\+\\\\\\\\\

"Oi, Ryousuke, ¿qué sucede hoy contigo? ¡Fallaste tres pelotas!" grita Jun, abanicando fuertemente su bate mientras hace un ruidoso contacto con otra pelota, la cual se va volando directamente hacia el campo.

Ryousuke se encoge de hombros. "No es nada."

Jun lo mira fijamente, "¿En serio?"

Otro ruidoso sonido metálico hace eco mientras la pelota vuela hacia los jardines, y Ryousuke se limpia el sudor con su manga. "Estoy bien," murmura amenazadoramente.

Jun traga en seco ante la expresión de su rostro. Mierda, ¿tal vez las cartas se fueron un poco de las manos? ¿Qué escribió Kuramochi?

\\\\\\\\\\+\\\\\\\\\

"No." Kuramochi mantiene sus labios firmemente cerrados, cruzando sus brazos. Todos los miran, igualmente desafiantes y determinados.

Jun agita sus brazos. "Él estaba un poco fuera de sí, durante la práctica de bateo de hoy," protestó, "Sólo quiero saber por qué."

"No importa," responde Kuramochi con brusquedad, un tanto irritado; ese bastardo puede arreglárselas muy bien.

"Ha estado sobre-esforzándose," murmura Haruichi, "creo que su muñeca se inflamó un poco."

Kuramochi siente algo apretar su corazón. "Hmph. Ese bastardo se lo merece. Siempre escondiendo una y otra cosa de los demás, nunca preocupándose por sí –"

Se detiene, dejando así de divagar y siente sus mejillas arder ante la intensa mirada que el menor de los Kominato le está dirigiendo. _"¿Qué?"_

"Nada." Sonríe.

Kuramochi siente un estremecimiento, sin saber si es una sonrisa sarcástica o una real; Haruichi es tan aterrador como su hermano cuando sonríe de esa forma.

* * *

**_Día 4_**

"Lo que realmente quiero saber," Kuramochi susurra para sí, pensativo, mientras apoya su mentón en la palma de su mano, mirando fijamente hacia afuera de la ventana. Nunca ha visto los ojos de Ryousuke…se pregunta de qué color serán. ¿Serán de la misma tonalidad naranja que los de Haruichi? ¿O un brillante ámbar dorado?

Desliza sus dedos por sus cabellos, abatido. ¿Por qué está aquí reflexionando sobre el color de sus ojos? Mira a la hoja de papel en blanco, y suspira. No sabe qué puede escribirle. Bien, eso es mentira, sí sabe, pero no quiere que su amigo lo lea… Su ceño se frunce mientras piensa en Tekkai; hasta ahora ni siquiera sabía cómo era – de todos modos, ¿por qué parece ser tan cercano a Ryousuke?

Sin embargo, su muñeca lastimada. Kuramochi cambia sus pensamientos de nuevo. Saca el ungüento de su bolsillo, y lo lanza sin cuidado, arriba y abajo, con una mano. Este idiota, siempre sobre-esforzándose y poniendo una fachada de valiente.

Kuramochi recuerda la sonrisa forzada que Ryousuke le mostró algunas semanas atrás, cuando lo encontró solo, detrás del salón del club, unas horas después del entrenamiento; el sudor que caía por su frente, los exhaustos jadeos que soltaba mientras vendaba su lesión lo mejor que podía. Kuramochi había interferido inmediatamente, haciendo caso omiso de sus protestas y haciéndose cargo de su torpe trabajo, ignorando el extraño impulso de jalarlo hacia sus brazos. Un maldito idiota. Él realmente necesita alguien que lo cuide, a pesar de su fuerte e independiente naturaleza.

Presiona la palma de su mano contra su frente; ¿por qué está pensando tanto en él?

Escribe con melancolía sus pensamientos acerca del color de sus ojos –

Oh, maldición. Su lapicero se desliza de su mano y rueda por la mesa, repiqueteando en el suelo. Se desploma en su asiento. No puede ser.

No puede ser.

…

Maldición, está enamorado de un sádico bastardo.

* * *

**_Día 5_**

"No voy a hacer esto nunca más," declara Kuramochi, cruzando sus brazos a la defensiva.

El grupo se mantiene extrañamente calmado.

"Ya era hora," dice Jun, encogiéndose de hombros.

¿Huh?

Kuramochi continúa, de todos modos, "Esto ni siquiera es gracioso–"

"Mierda." La repentina maldición de Miyuki, causa que todos giren sus cabezas y vean a Ryousuke a unos pocos centímetros de distancia. Kuramochi palidece cuando los demás se alejan rápidamente, sintiendo la oscura aura alrededor del mayor de los Kominato. Maldice, intentando correr, aunque demasiado tarde, un fuerte agarre en su muñeca lo detiene.

Esos bastardos –

"¿Qué es gracioso?" la pregunta es hecha con suavidad, burla, mientras Ryousuke tira de Kuramochi para quedar frente a frente. Este último siente su corazón golpear fuertemente contra sus costillas ante la cercanía – esto _no_ es bueno.

"N-nada."

"Sabes, recientemente he estado recibiendo…" Ryousuke casi ronronea, "¿_misteriosas_ – notas – de – amor? No puedo estar seguro."

Las mejillas de Kuramochi se encienden de rojo mientras trata de desviar la mirada, dando un paso hacia atrás, pero una mano jala su mentón para encararlo, un hormigueo se apodera de la zona donde fue tocado.

Kuramochi traga. "Es sólo una bro–"

"¿Esas notas son mentiras?" pregunta Ryousuke en un suave susurro. "_Mírame_, maldición," gruñe.

Lo mira. "Claro." Vacila cuando ve la mandíbula de Ryousuke apretarse, y el agarre en su mentón aumenta casi dolorosamente. "Que no." Susurra.

Kuramochi quiere morir de vergüenza ante su cobarde confesión. ¿Lo está humillando en estos momentos? "No juegues conmigo de esta forma," sisea a través de sus dientes apretados.

"Yo no _juego_ cuando se trata de cosas como estas," responde Ryousuke con brusquedad, sus dedos rozan el contorno de su rostro. Y sus ojos se abren para encontrarse con los suyos.

La respiración de Kuramochi se entrecorta, y su corazón parece detener sus latidos por un segundo.

Sus ojos no eran _nada_ como los imaginó. Esa fascinante, profunda, feroz, seductora y deslumbrante mezcla de matices rojos y naranjas, exploraron audazmente a los suyos; la pesada e intensa mirada, debilitándolo y provocando una desconocida sensación en su estómago.

Por un momento, todo lo que se puede sentir es el calor del sol de la tarde, los dedos de Ryousuke acariciando su cabello mientras sus ojos permanecen atentos uno sobre los otros, sudor deslizándose por ambos rostros y sus respiraciones sobre las cálidas mejillas de cada uno.

Luego, repentinamente, una de las manos de Ryousuke se extiende hacia sus caderas, moviéndose peligrosamente hacia el sur. Kuramochi trata de no verse afectado por el roce mientras continúa manteniendo su mirada de frente, pero sus leves jadeos lo estaban delatando.

"Pero supongo que sí juego…" la lengua de Ryousuke humedece rápidamente sus labios. "Si se trata de _castigos._"

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** Pasé un difícil momento tratando de mantener esto en menos de 2,200 palabras. Me dejé llevar al final. *tose*

LO SIENTO _TANTO_, KURAMOCHI. (¿Que tengas que estar abajo?... Bien, debería callarme.)

**¡Déjenme un review contándome sus opiniones!**

**-mysticflakes**

* * *

**N/T: **Comentarios que deseen hacerle llegar a la autora, se los comunicaré con gusto. Pueden encontrar el link de la historia original en mi perfil.


End file.
